Failed Betrayal
by Mintosaurus C
Summary: Luna Lovegood and Tonks conspire to steal Harry's money and get him locked up in Azkaban. When Harry hears their plan, he sets up his own. (Luna and Tonks bashing. COMPLETELY DONE AS A JOKE. Expect it to be filled with cliches. Has like two sentences of Tom/Harry in the end.)


**Harry Potter was walking down a hallway in Hogwarts.** He was in his 6th year, and so far was having a decent year. But something was bothering Harry. Luna and Tonks have been acting weird around him lately. They'd talk in hushed whispers, and when they saw him, they'd stop and smile at him. Harry was very curious and suspicious, but then he remembered who they were. Luna was an... eccentric girl at the very least. But very kind. And Tonks was a funny and brave metamorphmagus. They couldn't possibly be up to something could they?

As Harry thought about this, he saw a barely opened door. Curious, he peeked inside, to find Luna and Tonks, speaking to themselves. He knew it was rude to eavesdrop, but he couldn't help it. As Tonks and Luna kept talking, Harry mentally recoiled in horror.

"So, Operation Seduce Harry and Steal his Money is about to begin. Let's recap on the plan." Luna said. "First, tomorrow we spike Harry's pumpkin juice with amortentia at lunch, which will make him insanely attracted to both of us." Luna continued. "Next, I will ask for his Gringotts' key, and take all of his money and other possessions in his vault. Then we'll take his wand, and you'll drink some polyjuice potion to disguise yourself as him. Once you've done that, you will kill a bunch of muggles to get him arrested and locked up in Azkaban." Luna finished.

Tonks grinned an evil grin, and replied with: "Brilliant plan, Luna. So in the end, we'll have all his money and belongings, and he'll be locked up in Azkaban!" Tonks cackled, thinking their plan was fool-proof. Harry heard them walking, and so he quickly walked away, making sure they didn't see him.

'So you wanna betray me, Luna? Tonks? Well, I guess it's time to unleash my Slytherin side.' Harry thought as he smirked, walking to his next class. During that class, which was Charms by the way, he noticed Luna smirking at him. But he only barely saw it, as when Luna noticed him looking at her, she switched to a sweet-looking smile. The next day, at lunch, Harry sat down at his table. Eyeing his juice, not knowing whether it was spiked or not. Then, he noticed Luna walking up to him.

"Oh Harry, your mind is filled with flibberwits. Oh, by the way, there's a nargle next to your shoe." Luna said. Harry knew this was a trick to make him look away, so that Luna could pour some of the Amortentia in his drink. But he decided to play Luna's game, and looked down for a few seconds, feigning belief. While he was looking down, he quickly peeked at Luna. Just as he thought, she was pouring some blue liquid in his drink, and then she quietly stirred it a little. The blue potion mixed with the juice, and disappeared, looking as if Luna had never tampered with his drink.

When he stopped, Luna had already pocketed the potion and was smiling at him. After a few seconds, she walked away. He knew Luna was none the wiser, but he needed to play the part to fool them into thinking their plan was working. He drank some of the spiked pumpkin juice, but never swallowed it. Instead, he used a spell to banish it, and he gulped, making it appear that he drank it. He briefly looked at Luna, who for a brief moment, looked triumphant. Harry pushed down the urge to smirk.

That night, right before bed, Luna approached Harry in an empty, dark corner. "Harry, oh Harry. Do you love me, Harry?" Luna asked. Harry knew this would be the hardest act of his life. He put on a fake smile, and responded in a voice that sounded half-asleep.

"Why yes, Luna. I love you so much, you and Tonks." Luna grinned again, and continued her questions.

"Harry, can I have your Gringott's vault key?" Harry slowly nodded, and grabbed a key from his pocket. He quickly handed it to Luna. "Harry, can I have your wand?" Luna asked, still grinning. Harry nodded once more, and suddenly cast a memory charm that would make Luna think Harry gave her his wand, while she actually had her own. Luna smirked, and told him to leave, but not after she plucked a hair off his head.

Harry walked back to his dorm, and he smiled, knowing that his plan would work.

**_The next day_**

Luna entered Gringotts with the key to Harry's vault. Smiling, she walked up to the front desk. "I am Luna Lovegood, and I'm here to withdraw some money from Harry Potter?" She asked nicely. The goblin grimaced, and growled out a question.

"Do you have the key?" Luna smirked, and took out Harry's vault key. The goblin studied the key for a moment, before agreeing. He told another goblin to take Luna down to the vault. Some time later, Luna was staring at the vault door with glee and joy. The goblin asked for the key, and she gave it to him. The door opened, revealing piles of galleons and jewels. Except that isn't the truth. The entire vault was barren, with only one note in the center. Luna scowled at the paper, extremely disappointed that this was the only thing in here. She knelt down and read it. Several seconds later, Luna was done reading it. She screamed in pure hatred.

Miles away, Nymphadora Tonks drank a potion. A polyjuice potion, with a single hair from Harry Potter's head. She began to feel her body change. A few moments later, she looked exactly like Harry James Potter. Now you're probably asking why she drank a polyjuice potion when she could have just used her power as a metamorphmagus to transform into him, but it would've taken too much power and focus to do that. She was currently in a muggle suburb. She brandished Luna's wand, thinking it was Harry's, and began the next stage of their plan; killing muggles.

By the end of the hour, she had murdered 9 muggles, disguised as Harry. She began to feel her body changing back, so she apparated away, leaving the wand there with the dead muggles. She cackled as the potion wore off, and returned to her house.

**_The next day_**

The next day, Harry was arrested by Aurors, and taken to the ministry for a trial. Many had attended his trial, including Harry's friends, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lovegood, and Tonks. While many looked shocked, Harry's friends and allies were unshakable in their belief that Harry was being framed.

"Harry James Potter, you are charged with the murder of 9 muggles. What do you plead?" Madam Bones asked, intimidating.

After a few seconds, Harry answered confidently, "Not guilty."

Some gasped, some were offering Harry their support.

"And do you have any evidence?" Bones asked.

"Yes, Madam Bones, I do. I wish to use my memories as evidence that I was, in fact, framed." The court gasped, and a few Aurors were sent down with a pensieve. Harry allowed an auror to collect the memories required, and then dropped them in. The court and any others watching were thrown into his memories.

The first memory shown was the one of Harry listening to Luna and Tonks plotting. The next was of Luna pouring the amortentia in Harry's juice. And finally, it ended with the memory of Luna asking for Harry's wand, and how Harry tricked Luna into thinking her wand was his. The memories ended, and even more gasps were heard. The entire Wizengamot and those watching were talking about it, but Bones yelled for them to stop.

"Luna Lovegood and Nymphadora Tonks, you shall now be questioned." Bones announced, with Tonks grimacing at the use of her first name. Aurors grabbed them and sat them down in chairs, then spelled the chairs to not let the one sitting in them stand up. "Luna Lovegood and Nymphadora Tonks," Tonks grimaced again. "You will be dosed with veritaserum, and then you will be interrogated." Bones finished.

Luna and Tonks shared looks of fear, before their mouths were forced open, and veritaserum was poured in. Bones began the interrogation.

"Luna Lovegood and Nymphadora Tonks, did you plot to steal Mr. Harry James Potter's money, and frame him with murder?"

Before either of them could even think to lie, they both answered "Yes." More gasps and muttering were heard.

"Luna Lovegood, did you pour Amortentia into Harry Potter's drink?" Bones resumed questioning.

"Yes." Luna answered, not a second after the question was asked. Luna was starting to cry.

"Nymphadora Tonks, did you kill 9 muggles, while disguised as Harry Potter?" Bones asked a final question.

"Y-Yes.." Tonks choked out, beginning to sob.

"The Wizengamot shall now deliberate."

A few minutes later, the deliberation had finished.

"Raise your hand if you find Mr. Harry James Potter guilty for the murder of 9 muggles." Only one hand raised, and that hand belonged to Dolores Umbridge.

"Harry James Potter, you are found Not Guilty of murder." The onlookers cheered for Harry, and Harry smiled.

After that, the trial of Luna Lovegood and Nymphadora Tonks was held. They were both found guilty.

"Luna Lovegood, you are found Guilty of both Attempted Theft, and Accessory to Murder. You are sentenced to 51 years in Azkaban Prison." Both Luna and her father Xenophilius Lovegood broke down into sobs.

"Nymphadora Tonks, you are found Guilty of both Murder and Attempting to Falsely Incriminate an innocent man. Therefore, you are sentenced to the Dementor's kiss." Tonks immediately started screaming at Bones and Harry.

**_The next day_**

Harry sipped some pumpkin juice, and smiled as he remembered his plan. At first he was just going to tell Dumbledore, but he decided to play into their plan, and pretend to be fooled. Later on, after eavesdropping on them plotting, he went to Gringotts. At Gringotts, he bought another vault and transferred everything from the Potter Vault to his new one, with a small fee of course. Before he left the Potter vault, he left a note for Luna, saying that he knew about their plan, and that he would put them in Azkaban.

He knew that after Luna read his note, she would try to cover herself and pin all the blame on Tonks. But his memories would be used to prove that he is innocent. He would pretend to drink the spiked juice, and act as if the amortentia had worked its magic on him. Then he would use a memory charm to make Luna think her wand was his, so she would give it to Tonks, and so they couldn't use his wand to accuse him.

Harry gasped, looking at the clocktower. He had forgotten that today was the day that they took a trip to Hogsmeade. Most students took their boy/girlfriend, and so would he. He walked over to the entrance of Hogsmeade, and noticed a handsome man, at his age, with beautiful brown curly hair. He smiled and approached him.

"Ready for Hogsmeade, Tom?"

**the end**


End file.
